Remember When Prologue
by shirayuki55
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo, along with their three kids, reminisce over all the important events in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Remember When Prologue

Summary-Rukia and Ichigo, along with their three kids, reminice over all the imporant events in their lives.

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is my imagination, along with my created characters.

Remember When Prologue

Rukia Kurosaki sighed with relief as she exited her barix. It had been a long hard day in the office. Captain Ukitake had fallen ill, so she was forced to finish his paperwork as well as hers.

Though he had apologized, and she had excepted, it had still been a lot to do. She wanted to get home quickly, and considered using shunpo, but she felt too drained to even do that. Passing Squad 10, she spotted her longtime friend Rangiku Hitsugaya.

She stood with her back to the street so that she was unable to see Rukia. "Hey Ran," Rukia called. She spun around. Her 2-year-old pink-haired daughter Akane was in her arms, and both smiled at Rukia.

"Hi Kia." "How are you guys?" Rukia asked. "We're fine, aren't we Kana," Rangiku said tickling the girl. She giggled and her grin grew wider. "So where's Toshiro?" "Oh, you know him," Rangiku said sighing. "Still working."

"As usual," Rukia quipped. "Well I better get going, it was nice to see you guys." "Same here, tell Ichi and the kids I said hi," Rangiku told her as she waved. "Will do." Rangiku and Toshiro had gotten married 4 years ago. They would have had kids sooner, but Rangiku was against the idea because of what it would do to her body. Toshiro had continued to plead with her for a year, and then finally she gave in.

Rukia smiled thinking about them. Though she was a mother, Rangiku hadn't changed much. She was still pretty much carefree and bubbly, although she did drink less nowadays. On the other hand, Toshiro had softened considerably after they had gotten together. Rangiku had changed him to the point where he didn't care if his close friends called him by his first name instead of his tittle.

Rukia herself had married Ichigo seven years ago, and it had arguably been the best day of her life. A year later, she had given birth to triplets; two girls and a boy. They were now six years old. Ichigo had become the Captain of Squad 5, while she had stayed the Lieutenant of Squad 13. Although she had a feeling that soon she would be Captain.

She was so lost in thought, that she barely realized she was standing in front of her house. With the passage of time, her brother and husband had become kind of like friends. Well, they were civil towards each other. But they drew the line at living together, no matter how big the Kuchiki mansion was. Byakuya had wanted to keep them close, so he could keep an eye on them, but Ichigo wanted to be far away. They had compromised; a moderate sized house was built next door to the mansion, and both men sort of got their wish.

Anticipation flooded through Rukia as she opened the door, she couldn't wait to see her family. "Mommy," shouted a tiny voice. Rukia barely had enough time to lock the door, spin around, and open her arms to catch the blurry mass of limbs that launched itself at her. Rukia knew who it was even before she looked down to spot light-orange hair done in two pigtails. "Hikari, you shouldn't run like that, you'll hurt yourself," Rukia admonished gently. "I know but I missed you Mommy," Hikari said tightening her hold around Rukia's neck. "I missed you too," Rukia replied with a soft smile. The youngest of the triplets with curly light-orange hair and bright violet eyes, Hikari was a ball of energy.

"Where is everybody?" Rukia asked setting the girl down. "In the living room." They were there in no time. Ichigo sat on the couch, absently flicking through Tv channels, while her son and daughter sat at his feet drawing. "Hi Kiseki, Hoshi," she greeted. "Hello mother," Kiseki responded, coming over to hug her. The oldest of the triplets with long wavy ebony black hair down to her waist and warm brown eyes, Kiseki was a very sweet and polite girl, who also had a rather large vocabulary for someone her age.

"Hey mom," Hoshi said looking up from his doodle. The middle triplet with muddy brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes, Hoshi was a very thoughtful boy, and very protective of his sisters. After squeezing Kiseki, and ruffling Hoshi's hair, Rukia sat down next to her husband. His arm snaked around her instinctively, and she leaned closer to him. All three kids knew to look away as their lips collided for a brief, but passionate kiss. "Hello, my Tsuki." Ichigo said huskily, lightly kissing her neck. "Hello, my Taiyo," she replied, her tone matching his as she ran her fingers threw his hair. They smiled coyly at each other, for a moment lost in their own world. Rukia cocked her eyebrows in a silent question. Ichigo winked at her slyly in answer before allowing her to turn back to their kids.

"So how was school?" Rukia asked her children. All three attended a special school made especially for the children of Soulreepers. It started the training at a young age so that they would become more developed and powerful Soulreepers. They had started school a month ago, and were still getting use to it. "It was great," Hikari piped up. "Auntie Karin said I'm the bestest at Hakuda." Karin was now a Soulreeper who was apart of the 2nd Squad, though she tought at the new mini Soulreeper Academy as well. Yuzu had gone on to join Squad Four. "Kari she said that you were very good, not the best," Kiseki spoke up. "Same thing," Hikari said pouting.

"That's great Hikari," Ichigo remarked, pulling one of her pigtails affectionately. Hikari beamed. "What about you, Kiseki," Rukia inquired. "Well, I was told by Mrs. Kyoraku that I excel in Kido," she answered. Nanao had married Shunsui, and now tought in her free time. "That's wonderful Seki," Rukia praised, full of pride that her daughter was following in her footsteps. "And you, Hoshi?" Ichigo asked.

The boy had been quiet, intent on his work. Unlike Rukia, he had a real talent for drawing, although Rukia still claimed that he got it from her. "Oh, it was fine," he said distractedly. "One of the teachers told me that I have a knack for Zanjutsu." "Just like me," Ichigo proclaimed. "I can see it now, you'll fit right in in my squad." "And you girls will join me," Rukia added. All five shared a smile. They were silent for a moment, the only sound being the droning of the TV. "Mommy, Daddy can I ask something," Hikari said breaking the silence. "Sure sweetie, ask anything," Rukia said. "Are you dumbies," she asked with a straight face. "Hikari, that's not polite," Kiseki shrieked. Hoshi's mouth was open in surprise.

"That's what Auntie Karin said," Hikari defended. "She told me that Mommy and Daddy took a zillion years to say I love you because their dumbies." "Hikari, we are not dumbies and we did not take a zillion years to confess to each other," Ichigo told her trying not to get upset. He was going to kill Karin. "Yeah, we just took our relationship at our own pace," Rukia said jumping in. "Wait a minute, why was Karin talking to you about our relationship?" "She was tryna tell me how you got together," Hikari answered. "Oh really, what did she say?" Kiseki asked, her curiosity piqued. "Yeah, what's their story?" Hoshi joined in setting aside his sketchbook. The two children leaned eagerly towards Hikari.

Dread at what Karin might have said filled Ichigo and Rukia. "Hold on," Rukia commanded, her voice stern. All three kids looked up, their eyes wide. "If you want to know the real story, we could tell you?" "That would be magnificent." Kiseki remarked. "I wanna hear a story," Hikari said excitedly. "Yes, tell us," Hoshi pleaded. Rukia and Ichigo shared a glance and a smile. "Alright, then we'll tell you," Ichigo told them. "We'll tell you about all the happy things that happened, all of the important and meaningful events," Rukia agreed. The three children settled down; Kiseki in front of Rukia, Hoshi in the middle, and Hikari in front of Ichigo. Clasping their hands, their gazes locking, Rukia and Ichigo began their tale.

Translations

Tsuki-Moon

Taiyo-Sun

Kiseki-Miracle

Hoshi-Star

Hikari-Light

Akane-Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, as well as adding me andor this story to your favs list. Just wanted to give you a heads-up, this story is going to be as you might have guessed a bunch of meories that Rukia and Ichigo share. At the end of each Chapter, the view will shift back to the future where the kids and parents will comment on the memory, and eventually some friends might come over and contribute their own memories. Well, that's all I really had to say, except enjoy and review at your leisure.

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is my created characters, along with my imagination.

Remember When Chapter 1-He Realized

Ichigo didn't know exactly when he had realized he liked Rukia as more then just a friend. Some people liked to call him dumb, and just maybe he was, or rather had been. There had been many instances when he thought he might feel something more.

When he first saw Rukia, he had felt relief. Pure and strong relief. And gratitude as well. She had just saved him and a little spirit girl from a Hollow. She had looked so graceful and sureal, flying through the air and slicing up the Hollow in one swing with that beautiful blade of hers.

When she had barged into his room as if she owned the place, he had thought she was arrogant. And so, he had kicked her, plain and simple. When she had bound his arms behind his back and drew on his face, he had wanted to kill her, and espically to wipe that smug grin off her face. When she had been wounded he had felt guilt, overwhelming bone crushing guilt.

But when she had plunged that sword into his chest and changed his world forever, he had felt joy. Yes, he knew that that emotion was not right for the time, place, or situation, but he couldn't help it. He now had the power; the power to protect everyone, and it was all because of her.

When he saw her in school the next day it was safe to say he was shocked. Shocked out of his mind. And it didn't help one bit when she put on that fake schoolgirl act. He hated that; when she put on that fake smile and talked in that sugary sweet and sickening voice.

He wondered why nobody else could see just how fake she was being. After forcing Grand Fisher away, Rukia had been his pillar of strength. When he had felt at his weakest, she had been there for him to lean on. Well, technically when he had actually leaned on her they had both fallen, but you get the point. And then everything had come crashing down when Byakuya and Renji had come to take her away.

When he failed to stop them, he felt helpless. Only after she was gone did Ichigo begin to appreciate her pressence. Sure, the last two months had definately been chaotic, but he wouldn't rather have it any other way. And so he trained; he trained to get stronger, he trained to surpass Byakuya, and most importantly, he trained to save his love.

When he had seen the Sokyoku ready to annihilate her, anger had filled him. Strong heavy anger, dense like fog. It had consumed him; consumed him with the need to protect, and the strength and speed necessary to do so. And he had saved her.

Or had he. Aizen took him out with little efert, and then made him watch as he painfully extracted the Hogyoku from Rukia's body while torturing her psychologically. And in those moments again he felt helpless. But the worst thing had been Gin. Just sitting there immobilized, filled with horror as he watched Gin's sword shoot at her. Byakuya would never know just how grateful he was for what he did that night.

And then had come their first goodbye. The first emotion to fill Ichigo upon finding out Rukia's decision to stay had been anger. He had come all this way, tackled all those obstacles, and fought all those people just so that she could stay? He didn't think so. And then there was disappointment. He would have to go back to his borring life and face the world without her, his partner, the girl he lo... liked. And finally, was acceptance. He did not own Rukia; she had the right to do whatever she saw fit.

And also, if he really thought about it, it would be safer for her here, and she might be able to finally recover her powers. And so he had said goodbye with a heavy heart. But both he and she knew that it would't last. As time and battles went by, he found himself increasingly filled with many foreign emotions. Fear and anger were the most common; he felt both when he saw Rukia come back with Orihime from fighting Bounts with blood on her dress, when he had found her badly beaten by Yoshi, when Grimmjow had impaled her, when Grimmjow had almost taken her head off with a cero, when he had felt her spiritual pressure drop drastically after her fight with the ninth Espada, and when he had seen Yammy violently throw her.

Overprotectiveness was another feeling. He had always been reasonabley protective of his family and friends, but his protection of Rukia reached new levels. He was forever getting called an overprotective fool, and getting death glares for his troubles. But he didn't mind, because he would always be there for Rukia, whether she wanted him there or not. And finally, there had been jealousy, and over the stupidest things. He got jealous over Renji, Ashido, the mention of Kaien, Keigo, and sometimes even Kon. That's when he knew, he was loosing it.

The exact moment he realized the depths of his feelings came sometime after the war. It had been soon after he had regained his powers. That had most certainly been the darkest erra of his life. The facts that he hadn't been able to protect anyone, and that he now felt useless every day had not been the worst part. No, the worst part was loosing his Rukia. When she had faded from his sight, it had felt like a part of his soul had been ripped out.

But when she had reappeared, it had felt like a piece of him that had been missing for some time now, had just returned and made him whole. And no matter how cliche it sounded, it was true, the rain in his inner world had finally stopped. Orihime had come up with the idea to throw Ichigo a celebratory party for regaining his powers and Rukia had agreed to help her.

The party had been a blast; all of his spiritually aware friends as well as his family had been in attendance, hell even some Soulreepers had shown up. Rukia had looked beautiful wearing a light-blue kimono that complemented her eyes and had her hair pinned up with a bunny clip. However, their lives were never peaceful for long.

Wakomundo must have gotten the memo that Ichigo had regained his powers, because Hollows had come pouring in immediately after the party had ended. As usual, Rukia had had Ichigo's back, and had stuck by his side. Orihime annoyingly enough had the same idea, and so followed them as well.

The Hollows had been stronger then usual, and they were putting up a pretty good fight. Ichigo had been just letting go and exercising his powers, flash-stepping from Hollow to Hollow and slicing them up. He was doing good, and so had assumed that the girls were too. But when he had turned around, that notion was immediately shot to hell.

Orihime was pinned against the ground, her arms twisted behind her back as a Hollow stood menacingly over her. Her hairpins were strewn across the ground, now useless. Ichigo was about to rush to her aid, when he heard a cry of pain.

Spinning in the opposite direction, he saw Rukia wrapped up tightly in the tentacles of a large Insectoid-like Hollow. She tried to cut off a tentacle with Sode no Shirayuki, but he merely swatted it away, and proceeded to pierce her flesh with another one of his sharper tentacles, eliciting another scream from Rukia. To say Ichigo was torn was a serious understatement.

Orihime was his friend and she needed help, and he had sworn to protect his friends. But Rukia, she was more then just a friend, she was... She was... She was the girl he loved, and he was not about to loose her. Silently, he apologized to Orihime as he shot at the Holow with a battle cry. He just managed to slice off a tentacle right before it stabbed Rukia again.

"Let, her, go," he had said through his teeth. The Hollow had looked up at him as if he was crazy, and then he had laughed. The Hollow had tightened his tentacle, and a sharp crack could be heard folowed by Rukia's pained scream. And then Ichigo had snapped. Moving at the fastest speed he had ever used with anger pulsing through his veins, he had killed the Hollow in barely anytime at all, slicing him up into a million pieces. With the Hollow dead, the tentacle had loosened and Rukia had begun to fall from the air. But Ichigo had caught her, and cradled her slim body against his chest. "Ichigo," she had said weakly. "It's okay Rukia, I'm here," he said. She had lost consciousness after that, a contented smile now replacing the grimace of pain that had been on her face.

Ichigo had then rushed to Orihime with the purpose of her healing Rukia, only just then remembering the predicament she had last been in. Luckily, Uryu had shown up to save her, and the two were just sitting on the ground, the Hollow having long been dealt with. "Orihime, I need you to heal Rukia, I think that bastard might have broken a rib," he had called out. She looked at him, a flicker of disappointment painting her face for just a second. But then her expression flipped to one of concern. "Oh, sure bring her here," she had said.

Ichigo had laid Rukia gently in front of Orihime, and had watched as the healing dome surrounded her. Uryu had motioned to him, and Ichigo had reluctantly followed him a distance away from the girls so that they could talk. Ichigo already knew what it was about. It was no secret that Uryu liked Orihime, and he could feel a lecture coming on.

"Listen Uryu, I'm sorry about that okay, but I..." "Oh just give it a rest will you," he interrupted. "What." "Everyone knows that you love Rukia, and I'm just glad that you finally realized it. I'm not mad at you for what you did. Frankly, its a good thing. Now Orihime knows that you don't love her, and I do. So I guess what I'm trying to say is congratulations," Uryu finished. "Wow, thanks," Ichigo mumbled, a little embarrassed. And with that, they returned to their women. And finally, Ichigo knew for sure that he was utterly, completely, and totally head-over-heels in love with Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh, Ichigo," Rukia gushed. She threw herself into his lap and wrapped her arms vise-like around his neck. "That was beautiful." she said burrying her face in his chest. "And true," he said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her gently. "That was beautiful Father," Kiseki praised with a smile. "That was confusing," Hikari said frowning. "Yeah, definately unusual," Hoshi added.

"So, any questions?" Ichigo asked. "Did you really kick Mom?" Hoshi asked in wonder. Rukia frowned. "I sure did," Ichigo answered nudging her playfully. "Did you really tie Daddy up with kido and draw on his face," Hikari asked turning to Rukia. A mischivious grin spread across her face. "I sure did," she parroted. "It was the most fun I think I've ever had." The kids laughed while Ichigo looked offended. "Do your wounds still hurt?" Kiseki asked her mother quietly. Rukia smiled softly down at her, touched by her concern. "No, Orihime healed my ribs fairly easily, and all that's left of my stab wound is this little scar," Rukia told hr.

She pulled back her Kimono revealing a tiny teardrop scar adorning her shoulder. "Oh, that's good then," Kiseki said sighing in relief. "Okay keep going, I wanna hear another story," Hikari said excitedly. "Alright but now its my turn," Rukia said. "Now I'll tell all of you about when I realized." Taking a deep breath, she launched into her side of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-As promised, here's Rukia's side of the story. Enjoy and review if you please.

Disclaimer-I own nothing except for my created characters and my imagination.

Remember When Chapter 2-She Realized

Stubborn, that was an attribute commonly associated with Rukia. And it was true. She was not stupid; she knew early on that she liked Ichigo. But the moment that she excepted and dealt with it had not come until much later.

When she had first laid eyes on the strawberry-head, she had thought he was brave. There he was; a normal human with no powers what so ever and no way to protect himself or the girl, but still he had grabbed the spirit and tried to protect her, no matter how futile his eferts might have proven to be. When she had officially met Ichigo, she had been surprised. Sure, since he had been able to see the little spirit girl she should have connected the dots, but she hadn't.

And so she had been surprised that he could even see her. But that feeling had worn off just as quickly as it had started. Then, she had thought he was rude. Simply just plain rude. Sure, she was in his room and all but that was no reason to kick her the way that he had, or even, no matter how hard it was to believe, accuse her of lying about what she was and did.

Although she had to admit, drawing on his face and not to forget, binding the insolent little brat had been great fun. The surprise had returned later on once he used sheer force of will to break her Kido spell. He was a fool. That was the next thought that ran through her mind as he leaped at the Hollow. But, he was a fool that she must protect.

And so she had jumped in front of him, not thinking about her own self-preservation or how it might effect her. And then had come pain; pain like she had never felt before. But it had been worth it; her goal had been realized and she had protected him. So then why did she feel so worthless?

If only she had been quicker, stronger, smarter then just maybe she might have been able to protect the boy and his family without injury, and successfully get rid of the Hollow. But no, she was just too weak. And now here she was, left with no other choice but to endanger this boy's life with a transfer of her power that might not even work, all because of her weakness and stupidity.

But thankfully, it had worked. The Hollow had been dealt with and nobody else had been injured. But where did that leave her? Well, it was obvious where it left her. Until she got her powers back she was stuck here in Karakura to train Ichigo on how to take over her duties as a Substitute.

The next day she had enrolled in his school. That is, after going to see Urahara about a Gigai and staying up practically all night studying Human behavior. In her opinion she had fit right in, and it didn't take much to coax Ichigo into excepting her duties. The days had gone by, and she had spent more and more time with him.

Their playful banter had developed naturally, and Rukia had, unbestknown to her at the time, begun to loosen up and injoy herself. When she had watched Ichigo face the Grand Fisher alone, she had felt helpless. Completely, utterly, and totally helpless. Sure, she had tried to help him with a weak Kido spell, but not even that provided him with any real aid.

His battle of pride had opened up some old wounds of hers, but nevertheless once he had proven victorious she had felt genuine happiness and pride. More time had passed, and Rukia had found herself growing more and more comfortable in the world of the living. So why had she felt the need to run away? Maybe on some subconscious level she had known that her brother and Renji were coming for her. Or was it maybe, that she just didn't belong there.

In any case, no matter how futilely she or anyone else had struggled, she had been apprehended. Her feelings upon leaving had been almost undescribable. A mix of guilt, sadness, and self-loathing had filled her when she had last spoken to Ichigo. She had not meant to be so cold, but it was for the best. Yeah right.

For the next few weeks, the majority of her time had been spent in solitude in her cell, just awaiting death. Betrayal had been a strong feeling then. Betrayal at Renji, betrayal at her so called brother, betrayal at the whole damn Court-Guard-Squads. Because really, what had she done wrong. She had had no other choice but to give Ichigo her powers.

She would just love to see someone come up with a better solution in her situation. And it wasn't like Ichigo was using his powers for evil; he was protecting the innocent humans and souls alike. So really, what was the big crime? How in the world did she deserve this punishment? But eventually she found that there was no reason to dwell on it. Because whether it was right or wrong, she was going to be executed.

And really, who would miss her. But then the news had come, saying that Ichigo had invaded the Seireitei on a rescue mission. The first guilty emotions to fill her had been joy and hope. He was coming to save her, he still cared, and best of all, he wanted her to live. But then reality had set in and with it came the guilt; soul crushing heart-ripping, mind numbing guilt.

He would die. As horrible as the thought was, she was almost certain it was true. He was just one Substitute Soulreaper after all, no matter how many friends he had brought, up against the entirety of the 13 Squads. There was just no way possible, not even in her most wildest dreams, that he would succeed. And so she had given up; given up on hope, given up on seeing Ichigo, and worst of all, given up on living.

She had closed her eyes and tried to make peace with her demons as the Sokyoku rushed at her. She had wanted to at least remain dignified in her last moments, and not give them the satisfaction of seeing her scream, cry, and tremble in fear like she really wanted to. But then he was there; her student, her friend, her sun, her everything; protecting her like she had so desperately wanted him to.

And later, Renji was there. Happiness had swelled within her; not only did she have Ichigo, but her old friend had decided to come to his senses as well. For a brief moment she had thought just maybe, maybe everything would be okay. But then Aizen had appeared and crushed her happy hopes as if they were mere ants; stepping on them one by one.

He had cut down both Ichigo and Renji in the blink of an eye without any hesitation or second thoughts, and had made Rukia watch. The horror; the horror had filled her. They just couldn't die; not like this, not right now after everything that had just happened. In a sense, she had just gotten them back only to loose them. And then Aizen had played with her mind; had made her feel more useless, helpless, guilty and stupid then she had ever felt. And then the pain had come; blinding pain that was over as quickly as it had begun.

But Aizen wasn't finished yet; she was about to die by Gin's hand and there was nobody who could save her, that is, until her brother had literally appeared from nowhere to shield her with his own body. And for once, Rukia had really felt like Byakuya was her brother, and that he actually cared about her. He had went on to tell her about Hisana and the reasons behind why he acted as he did. For the next few days, Rukia had been an emotional reck.

Thoughts of Hisana, Kaien and Byakuya had filled her mind; but the one who had been at the very front was Ichigo. The question was, where did she go from here? Ichigo and his friends were returning to the world of the living soon, and she wasn't sure if she should stay or go. She loved him, that much she was sure of.

But it was wrong; wrong to love him. Because she didn't belong in his world, and it just wasn't meant to be. And though he had risked his life multiple times to save her, Rukia was still not convinced that he really loved her anyway. And so her decision was made. She would remain here and would just have to say goodbye to him, no matter how heartbreaking it was.

As luck would have it, she found herself frequently in the living world. Of course, it was always buisness and battles that brought them together, but still she wouldn't complain. In the middle of the storm that was their frequent battles and ultimately the war, Rukia was still happy. Happy to be close to him, fight with him, laugh with him. Just to be in the presence of the man she secretly loved was enough.

She was constantly worrying for him but that was okay, she knew that he worried about her too. And though on the outside she scolded him for being overprotective and whined about how she could take care of herself, inside she basked in his attention. And though she had her hardships (she was always afraid that he would die since he faced so many strong opponents), everything in her book was still okay. Ichigo defeated Aizen and now everyone could be happy.

In the end that had turned out to be wishful thinking. Immediately after his victory, Ichigo had lost all of his powers. This wouldn't have been so bad; after all, now he could live a normal life. But he had also lost the ability to see spirits, which sadly included her. And just like that, her happiness had come to an end.

She had tried to be strong for him, and had just managed to keep her feelings under control. But as soon as she had faded from his sight she had lost it. Tears had flowed like waterfalls down her face, and she had wrapped her arms around Ichigo and cried; cried for him as well as for herself. In addition to not being able to see her, Ichigo had not been able to feel or hear her anymore either. Rukia had known this, but she had still not been able to stop herself.

Depression had followed; a long and drawn out one that not even Renji, no matter how hard he tried, could break her out of. She had been promoted to Lieutenant, and she could say she was pleased about this. But her congratulations party had not really been a party; people had just milled around giving her pitying stares while she sulked in a corner waiting for it to end.

Two years had passed before Ichigo regained his powers, although to Rukia it had felt like a century. When he had put his arms around her to hug her in greeting, it had suddenly felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she was now as light as a butterfly. Because everything was right again, at least in her world, and she vowed to never let this feeling go.

Orihime had decided to throw Ichigo a party, and Rukia had agreed. This could be a nice opportunity to dress up and look nice for Ichigo after all. She had spent hours picking out the right clothes to wear and how to do her hair. But somehow, compared to Orihime she still managed to feel plain. The moment she had come to her senses had been at that very party.

A lot of people had shown up, and everyone had been having fun. The music had just begun, and Orhime had sidled up to Ichigo and held out her hand. "Ichigo, would you like to..." "Ichigo," Rukia had interrupted, appearing beside him and grabbing his hand. "There's a Hollow alert, we should go." "Sure," he said turning away from Orihime.

Rukia had quickly dragged him away, leaving Orihime in the dust looking dumbstruck. Apart of her had felt bad, but a larger part of her had snapped. Orihime was intruding on what was rightfully hers and she'd be damned if she let them dance together. But no, he wasn't hers. Because she had stupidly decided awhile ago that even though she loved him, she wouldn't do anything about it. Well that was done and over with.

She was sick and tired of hiding her feelings. Screw what her brother thought, screw the Soulsociety, screw everything and everyone. Because she loved Ichigo, she would tell him, and that was all that mattered.

There had never really been a Hollow, and so soon they returned to the party. Ichigo had pissed and moaned about how she had dragged him all the way out there for nothing, but she didn't care, because she was content with her decision. She would tell him, even if she had a small fear that he might reject her. She would tell Ichigo that she was irreversibly, and irrevocably in love with him.

"Oh, my poor Rukia," Ichigo said wrapping his arms around her. "I had no idea how you felt back in the Soulsociety." He leaned over to whispered in her ear so that only she would hear what he said next. "Listen closely to me, my Tsuki," he said, his warm breath tickling her ear. "You may not belong in the world of the living, but you will always belong with me. And remember that I will always love and cherrish you, that I will always need and protect you, and you could never be worthless." Turning her face into his chest, Rukia allowed one lone tear to drip onto his shirt. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Before anything else could happen, Hikari broke their spell. "Hey Mommy, were you really jealous of Miss Orihime?" she asked. Composing herself, Rukia turned back to face her kids. "Yes I was Kari because she liked Daddy too, and that wasn't okay with me." "Oh." "I think you were very brave," Kiseki said softly, her warm brown eyes conveying the earnesty of her remark. Rukia had the urge to tear up again, but she fought it with the support of Ichigo squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Seki," she said her voice just as soft, her own violet pools conveying how much that remark meant to her. "Please continue the story," Hoshi spoke up. He had been quiet until now, but surprised them by asking this since that was usually Hikari's line. "Alright, but now we can tell the story together," Ichigo said turning to Rukia. "Ooh, let's tell them about the time we confessed," she suggested with a little giggle. Ichigo nodded in agreement. And so, they continued their tale.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-Sorry this is a little late, but when your chasing your five-year old niece around all day, you don't have much time to write. Anyway, I have a rough outline of what this story will look like, and if all goes well there should be 22 chapters. Hey, if it goes really well it might even be longer. And one more thing, I hate it when authors just abandon their stories just when their getting good, or right in the middle of it. So I proomise, that you will never have to worry about that with me. So, enjoy and review if you please.

Disclaimer-I own nothing except for my created characters. FYI, this is so annoying to say each and every chapter so don't be surprised if I stop after awhile.

Remember When Chapter 3-We Confessed

There was no mistaking it, it was June 17th, the anniversary of his mother's death. Though he had just woken up, Ichigo did not need a calendar to tell him he was right. This was one of only a few days that Ichigo was awake before his dad came in to ambush him. Rubbing the crust out of his eyes, Ichigo's gaze levitated to his closet.

It was empty of course. Shortly after being healed by Orihime, Rukia had received orders to return to the Soul Society. That had been a week ago, and yet he still could not get use to being without her. He'd survived without Rukia for two years; granted, they had been sad and lonely years, but he had managed.

He had put on a tough front because he knew that's what Rukia would want him to do. And so he had coped, pretended to live on with his life if only for the sake of his family and friends. But all that was needed to shatted his fake reality was one glimpse of her beautiful face. And now he was constantly craving her; her attention, her presence, her everything. Three days just simply hadn't cut it. And the fact that he now knew how deep his feelings were only made it worse.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt arrival of his screaming father. "Gooooood moooooorning, Ichigo." He easily dodged his father's tackle and sent him flying back out the door with a foot to the gut and an annoyed grunt. Ignoring his father's fake tears of pain, Ichigo got dressed for school and joined his family in the kitchen. He had long since ceased skipping school.

It didn't really make any sense, his family still went after school to the graveyard and he didn't miss any work. Besides, all of his friends knew to leave him alone. Yuzu was abnormally quiet, while Karin was just a little more somber then usual. Throughout their meal, everyone remained quiet, even Isshin.

The walk to school was mostly uneventful, except of course for Keigo. "Iiiiichiiiiigoooo." He was promptly silenced by Ichigo's fist to his jaw, sending him crashing into the school gate. It was true that Ichigo had hit him harder then he usually did, but Keigo had asked for it by bothering him today.

The rest of the day was spent in the same manner as it was last year. Tatsuki and Orihime kept sending him pitying looks, he ate lunch alone in a quiet corner on the roof, and the teacher, despite his protests, excused him from doing homework. Later, his family went to Masaki's grave where they prayed for her and told her about their lives. Ichigo's mood remained the same through all of it; very melancholy. He missed his mother, and he missed his Rukia. Rukia...

Rukia sat at her desk, her shoulders slumped. A mountain of paperwork loomed tall in front of her. That was part of her depression, but a larger part had to do with what she was missing. Ichigo. Today was June 18th, the day right after his mother's death, and she would have given anything to be with him yesterday. But the circumstances had forbidded it, and so here she was.

She wondered how he was feeling, how he was coping, if he was okay. She wanted to be with him, in body and in soul. She hoped he wasn't still blaming himself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of her two loud Third seats. "No, you idiot its my turn to bring the Captain his tea," Kiyone cried. "No you little ninny its mine," Sentaro shouted back.

"Will you two shut-up," Rukia cried slamming her hands down on the desk. Both turned to look at her, their mouths open in astonishment. The Captain usually handled them in a more gentler way, and usually so did she, but today she was at the end of her rope. "Yes Lieutenant," they said meekly. "No offense Ma'am, but you seem more tense then usual," Sentaro commented.

"Is it because of all the paperwork?" Before Rukia could deny this, Kiyone spoke up. "That's not why she's so tense you oaf, its because she misses her boyfriend." "Who, you mean Lieutenant Abarai?" Sentaro asked. Kiyone face-palmed. "How stupid are you, its Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia neither denied or confirmed this, she just turned away from them both with a sigh.

She wasn't sure of her relationship status with Ichigo, and this was already a sore spot with her. So she definitely did not need the Soul Society's second biggest gosip and her dimwitted friend spreading rumours that weren't true. Before anything else could be said, the thre of them were summoned into the Captain's office. "Listen up, there is a large mass of Hollows running loose in Rukongai and I want you and a few other officers to go out there and take care of them," Captain Ukitake said seriously.

"Yes sir," they chorused. The mission was fairly easy, and everything was over quickly. Though Rukia was lucky that they had turned out to be weak Hollows; she was certainly not in the right mindeset to fight any strong opponents. Upon returning to her barracks, Rukia decided to have a talk with her Captain. She could not live with this inner turmoil anymore.

Walking into his office, Rukia squared her shoulders in determination. She would need it, because most Lieutenants wouldn't dare ask their Captain what she was about to. "Captain Ukitake, may I take a vacation." "Whatever for?" he asked in puzzlement. "I have some buisness I wish to take care of reguarding Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia said as formally as she could.

"You hear that Jushiro, she and that boy are finally gonna make things official," Shunsui remarked, appearing beside them. "Captain Kyoraku," Rukia cried. But she couldn't bring herself to deny his claim. Seeing that she didn't deny it, Jushiro smiled. "Alright Rukia, if that's what you want you can have a week off." "Thank you Captain," Rukia said with a rare smile.

Ichigo sighed. School had just let out, and he had immediately walked to the river; that river. As per usual, he just stood there staring down into the water with a solemn expression on his face. His attitude had not changed at all in the last day. He still missed Rukia and felt guilty about his mother. His night had been spent being devided between nightmares of his mom's death, and happy memories he had shared with her. Shaking his head and taking his eyes off the water, Ichigo noticed a rip forming in the sky.

For a moment Ichigo tensed, thinking it was a Hollow, but then the familiar spiritual pressure washed over him comfortingly. The violet-eyed, raven-haired woman of his dreams then came into view, coming to land beside him on the bank. "Hey, strawberry," she said softly. Ichigo's trademark scowl fell off his face to be replaced by a genuine smile as he snatched Rukia up into his arms and proceeded to hug the life out of her. Though she couldn't breathe, Rukia didn't protest. His touch sent tingles up and down her spine. But eventually her lungs started to burn, forcing her to push against his chest.

Though he didn't want to, Ichigo released her. "I take it you missed me," Rukia said with a smile once she regained the ability to speak. "Of course I did midget," he answered. The two were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the Garganta that opened right over their heads, depositing a Hollow. The Hollow hovered in the air above them, debating its next move.

It was an intelligent Hollow, and after observing Ichigo and Rukia embracing below him, he came up with a plan. He would have fun playing with them! Aiming the gun-like object he held in his hands, he let fly a dart that embedded itself deep within the flesh of Rukia's right shoulder. Yelping in pain, Rukia spun to face the Hollow.

Ichigo stared up at the Hollow, hatred written all over his face. He would pay for that! Upon observing the Hollow, both Ichigo and Rukia could tell that it was an ethootcha (sorry but I don't have the slightest idea how to spell this). "My name's Akumu, and its time for us to have fun," the Hollow said with a smirk. "I don't think so you bastard," Ichigo shouted, beginning to charge at him with Zangetsu raised. Akumu easily dodged him, and then turned his sights on Rukia again.

"Zetsumei no Kagami," he called out. Rukia raised her sword, expecting another attack, but instead her entire right arm tensed. Suddenly, shards of glass shot out from within the hole in her shoulder, making her scream in pain. "Rukia!" Ichigo cried out. The glass hovered in the air around Rukia before coming together to form a mirror and completely sealing her inside of it. "What the hell have you done, release her," Ichigo shouted at Akumu. "I don't think so," he answered.

Enraged, Ichigo charged at Akumu and made to slash his chest. Surprisingly, he did not try to dodge, and let the blade pierce him. However, no wound appeared on him. Instead, the mirror glowed for a brief moment before the slash wound appeared on Rukia's chest. Rukia's face showed pain and confusion, while Ichigo looked worried and angry. "Do you understand now, boy?" Akumu asked with a laugh.

"You cannot hurt me, you can only hurt your pretty little friend." "Or in simpler terms, whatever you try to do to me will happen to her, that is until she dies and I find a new victim." "Damn you," Ichigo shouted. Oh, how much he wanted to shred this guy! But he couldn't do anything to him or he would hurt Rukia. He would never hurt Rukia. Laughing, Akumu charged a Cero and released it at Ichigo.

As much as he wanted to use his Getsuga Tensho, he couldn't, and so instead he was forced to merely hold up Zangetsu as a shield and Flash-Step out of the way. He received minor cuts. Again, Akumu laughed and continued attacking. Meanwhile, Rukia stood paralyzed in her mirror trap. Blood was flowing down her robes from her shoulder and chest wounds, but she payed it no attention. Her eyes were riveted to Ichigo and the beating he was taking.

Yet, he refused to fight back, and it was all because of her. "Please Ichigo, fight back," Rukia cried out in anguish as he was viciously knocked to the ground by Akumu. "I won't, hurt you again," he growled. "Yes Ichigo, attack me and fight back," Akumu taunted. "No," Ichigo said, picking himself up off the ground. "Why ever not," Akumu asked.

Ichigo turned his gaze away from Akumu to stare into Rukia's sad violet eyes. "Because, I refuse to injure the woman I love!" he said softly. Rukia gasped. "That's a very honorable thing to say, but unfortunately it won't save either of you," Akumu declared slamming Ichigo to the ground. Rukia's thoughts swirled around in her head at a feverish pace. She had to do something, anything to help Ichigo! On another note, Ichigo's words replayed in her mind.

The woman I love, the woman I love, the woman I love. He really did love her... She mentally slapped herself. This was so not the time for this. Turning serious again, Rukia thought about her situation. When the mirror had formed she had dropped Soede no Shirayuki, and now was unable to reach it, not even using her ice rope connection. So she would have to use Kido. But would that accomplish anything, or would it just hurt her for no reason. After thinking it over, she came up with a plan.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was at the end of the line. He was pinned to the ground with Akumu's foot on his chest. "Well, this has indeed been fun, but I think its time to end this," he said as he began to charge a Cero and pointed it at Ichigo's face. "Hey asshole," Rukia called out. Surprised, Akumu turned to look at her, dropping his Cero and releasing Ichigo in the process. "What do you want?" "Leave him alone," Rukia ordered. "Or what?" "Or I'll make you." Akumu laughed. "Oh really now girl, I'd like to see you try."

Ichigo watched her with trepidation. He hoped she wasn't planning something stupid! Taking a deep breath, Rukia plunged her hand into her shoulder wound and quickly removed the dart. Placing it in the palm of her hand and aiming both of her hands at the mirror's glass, she condensed her spiritual energy into one great burst. "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui." The two beams of blue fire slammed into the mirror, shattering it from the inside out.

In the end, the spell had proved both good and bad. Because the mirror had been broken from within, and because his dart, which was effectively his power, had been destroyed, Akumu was heavily injured. However, because she had been in such close proximity, and also because the mirror was made to hurt her, Rukia had been injured as well, and in conjunction with her other injuries her body had had enough. Immediately after the mirror had shattered, she had collapsed, and Ichigo's worst fear was realized. "Rukia." He wanted to rush over to her and make sure she was okay, but first, oh yes first, he had some buisness to take care of!

Ichigo turned to glare at Akumu, who now powerless was cowering away from him. "You are a coward who uses other people to protect yourself," Ichigo began. "I bet that if it wasn't for that sissy power you had, that you would not even be able to fight. But I don't care about that. What I care about, is that scum like you exists to torture people psychologically. And I am, going to kill you. I could just slice your head off with my unreleased Zanpakuto and treat you like any other Hollow. But, because you messed with my Rukia, you get this. Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" And with that, Ichigo proceeded to cut the bastard up, limb by limb while immensely enjoying his screams of pain.

Ichigo wasn't usually like this; after all, he wasn't a cold blooded killer, no matter how you slice it. But this just had to happen today of all days, and he was very, very pissed right now. As soon as Akumu dissipated, Ichigo ran to Rukia. Despite her injuries she remained conscious, and smiled serenely up at him. Gently scoooping her off the ground, Ichigo cradled her in his arms. "Why in the hell did you do that, Rukia?" he demanded. If posible, her smile grew even bigger.

"Because, I love you too idiot, isn't that a good enough reason," she replied, wincing slightly. Ichigo allowed himself a moment of euphoria before getting back to chiding her. "No its not good enough, because you got hurt, and you know I hate to see you get hurt!" he said. "Well, the same goes for me," Rukia shot back. "Did you really think that I would just stand there and watch you get yourself killed?"

"No, but..." "But nothing," Rukia interrupted. "Look Ichigo, the fight is over and we're both alive, so can you just forget about it. Not to mention your ruining the moment." Ichigo chuckled. "Your right as always, I'm sorry." "I love you, Rukia," he said smiling softly down at her. "I love you too, Ichigo," she said with a little giggle. And then their lips finally met in a passionate kiss. And suddenly, nothing else existed. Rukia didn't feel her injuries anymore, and Ichigo didn't feel his many bruises. Though the rain had begun to fall, and they both hated the rain, neither noticed. Because time had stopped, the whole world was tilted on its axis, because the sun and moon had finally resonated; the two destined lovers were finally united as one.

"That must have been hard for both of you," Hoshi said breaking the silence. Ichigo and Rukia had just been staring into each other's eyes, lost in their memory. "It sure was son," Ichigo said looking away first. "That was romantic, yet sad," Kiseki commented offhandedly. "It wasn't too sad," Rukia pointed out.

"I mean if you think about it, the bad guy got what he deserved and me and your father got each other," she finished with a smile. "I gues so." "I don't think I like that one," Hikari piped up. "Well, except for the parts where Daddy hits Grandpa and Mister Keigo, and the parts where Mommy yells at Mr. and Mrs. Kotsubaki and Captain Kyoraku embarrasses her." A few years ago, Kiyone and Sentaro had finally married.

"Ahh I see, you only like the hilarity huh Kari," Rukia said teasingly. "The hilariwhat." "It means funny things," Kiseki said helpfully. "Oh, then yeah," Hikari answered. "Well, this next story is going to be full of hilarity," Ichigo assured. "If your thinking what I'm thinking Ichigo, then yeah, this next story is going to have them rolling on the floor," Rukia said. "The story of our first date," they said in unison. A wink and a smile was shared between them. "Okay already tell us," Hikari demanded. "Don't be rude Kari," Kiseki chidded. Both parents sighed. And the tale continued.

Translations

Akumu-Nightmare

Zetsumei no Kagami-Murderous Mirror


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Okay, first things first, I'm sorry about the lateness but I've been sick. Second, I'm not sure if anyone really cares anyway since you guys haven't reviewed my latest Chapters. FYI everything is attached to the Prologue, so please read and REVIEW! I've got to say, its a good thing I'm writing this because I love Rukia and Ichigo and love writing, because the lack of support sometimes kind of makes me feel like quitting. Sorry for ranting but one more thing. For my last oneshot, The Great Kido Batle, I received a not so favorable review. So listen up, in my world, Rukia is and will always be the best, and if I say she won in a Kido battle against Momo, then she won! Got it? I hope so. Now, on with the story. And if I haven't stressed this enough, PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer-The only thing I own is my created characters, along with my imagination.

Remember When Chapter 4-Our First Date

Ichigo sat on his bed, his thoughts whirling. It had been about four hours since Urahara had found he and Rukia wet and injured in the rain after their encounter with Akumu. After bringing them back to his shop, he had immediately called Orihime, who had healed them before allowing Ichigo to take Rukia back to his house. She had been unconscious at the time, and so he had just laid her on his bed before going down to eat dinner with his family.

They were aware that Rukia was staying with them again for the time being, and had been very excited. The girls had insisted on seeing her, but Ichigo had persuaded them to wait, and after finishing up with them he had returned to his room to watch over his sleeping beauty. Today had definitely been a long day, but all in all a good one. Of course, putting aside his grief about his mother and that stupid bastard Akumu and the damage he had inflicted, both he and Rukia had finally admitted to mutually liking each other.

Well, more accurately loving each other. But the question was, where did they go from here? Nothing between him and Rukia had ever been normal, but that didn't mean their relationship necessaryily had to run along those lines. Besides, he was only a 17-year old boy. Any normal teen his age would usually ask the girl they liked out on a date.

But that just posed more questions for him. Where do you take a Soulreaper to have a good time? A movie was out of the question. A horror film or an action movie might freak her out, not to mention the horrible ideas she might get from some cheesy romantic comedy. His inner musings were interrupted when he glanced over to see Rukia stirring from her deep slumber.

Her long delicate eyelashes fluttered before they opened to once again show to him those beautiful pools of violet. "Hey," he greeted her with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Groaning, Rukia gingerly reached up with her good arm to rub her eyes. "Like I was trampled by the entire Squad Eleven." Ichigo snickered.

"It's not funny," she protested managing to reach over and punch him in the arm. "Ow, well at least your getting your strength back." She grinned at him before sitting up and turning to fully face him. "But seriously, it's a great improvement from earlier," she amended. "I'm glad to hear that," he said sincerely. "So Rukia, how long are you staying for, and it better be longer then last time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Captain Ukitake's letting me stay for a week," Rukia said. "Any reason you care?" Ichigo blinked. "Well you see... I was just wondering... While your here..." "Wow strawberry, this must be important if it has you hesitating," Rukia remarked. "There's no reason to be nervous, I won't bite. So spit it out already."

Ichigo glared at her. "Shut it, midget." She giggled. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he finally asked. Rukia's jaw dropped. She hadn't been expecting that. But soon the question sunk in, and she beamed at him. "I would love to."

Before anything else could be said, Ichigo's door flew open and Isshin, Yuzu and even Karin came tumbling in, all three of them cheering like mad and with smiles on their faces. "Gah, what the hell you guys," Ichigo shouted enraged as he jumped from his bed to confront them. "Oh Masaki, our little Ichigo is finally showing interest in a girl," Isshin squealed. "Its a good thing too, I was starting to think he was..." Ichigo punched him out the window before he could finish that sentence.

"It's about time you asked her out," Karin declared, shaking her head and exiting the room. "Yay, i'm so happy for you guys," Yuzu cheered skipping away after her sister. Rukia smiled after them, oblivious to the tension. Ichigo was still seething with fury. "Stop eavesdropping damnit," he shouted before slamming his door firmly shut. "Your family is as hilarious as ever I see," Rukia remarked trying to lighten his mood. He just scowled.

The next day Rukia attended school with Ichigo despite his protests. He told her that people on vacation were supposed to relax, but she only laughed at him and said that this was how she relaxed. Since he wanted her by his side anyway, he didn't argue further. On the way to school, a question suddenly popped into Rukia's head. "Hey Ichigo, where are we going on this date." He looked up at her surprissed.

"Oh yeah, I never really got to tell you did I," he reflected. "Tomorrow on Saturday I'm taking you to the annual Karakura carnival." "What's a carnival?" she asked puzled. Ichigo sighed. "You really don't know anything do you Rukia?" That remark was received with a bookbag to the face. "Okay, jeez, its like a traveling amusement park with rides and games and candy and stuff," he said finally.

"Sounds like fun!" Rukia exclaimed. As they arrived at school, they were met by their usual group of friends. "Hi Ichigo, Rukia your looking better," Orihime chirped. "Thanks for yesterday Orihime," Rukia said. "Oh its no problem." "Kurosaki, Rukia," Uryu said in greeting. Chad just grunted. "So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Orihime asked as they entered the school.

"Ichigo's taking me to a car-ni-val," Rukia announced proudly. "She means the carnival," he spoke up. "Oh, so we'll all be there then!" Orihime cried joyously. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Uryu and I, as well as Chad and Tatsuki are going too," she explained. "Which reminds me, I have to go shopping later for something to wear, and I think Tatsuki will come with me. Oh I know, Rukia you should come too." "Come where exactly?" Rukia asked warily.

"To buy some new clothes to wear tomorrow silly," Orihime said. "So, what do you say?" Rukia thought about it. It would be nice to have something pretty to wear. After all, she didn't want to be stuck wearing one of Yuzu's dresses on her first real date, and she couldn't very well go out wearing her Soul Reaper attire. "I'm in."

Later that night-

"I don't know about this Orihime," Rukia said pushing away an earth-green colored dress she was trying to pass to her. "What do you mean, its perfect for you Rukia," she protested pushing it back at her. "Now try it on." Sighing, Rukia reentered the dressing room for about the tenth time that night. "How much longer do we have to be here?" Tatsuki complained. She was not one for shopping and had immediately picked out the first dress she saw; a sunrise-yellow colored short dress. "Be patient Tatsuki, we just need to find Rukia the right one," Orihime told her.

She too had already picked her purchase; a strapless bright bubblegum-pink dress. A moment later Rukia emerged clad in the dress. It was too lose around her shoulders, yet too tight around her legs. "Aww, I guess that isn't the one huh," Orihime said pouting. "I know, what you need is a brighter color."

She next handed her an orange colored dress the shade of Ichigo's hair. Rukia snorted. "I really can't see myself in that bright gaudy thing." "Okay you know what, i've had just about enough of this!" Tatsuki cried jumping up from her perch on a bench. Rushing to the nearest rack, she quickly rifled through the items until she plucked out a random one. "here," she barked shoving it at Rukia. "Oh wow," she breathed appreciatevly. It was a vibrant aquamarine-blue color. "I'll take it."

The next day promptly at three, Ichigo paced agitatedly around his living room. They were supposed to meet with the rest of the group at the gates of the carnival, and he was still waiting for Rukia to be ready. Yuzu and Karin had volunteered to help her get ready, but that had been an hour ago. Ten minutes later, he was still waiting. Where the hell is she? Just when he was about to lose it, Yuzu appeared at the top of the stairs. "Sorry we took so long with her, but I'm sure you'll appreciate the results," she said with a smirk. "Oh, Rukia."

"About time you..." Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence, so instead he just stared open-mouthed at the vision standing in front of him. Her dress was the prettiest blue he'd ever seen with spaghetti straps. It ended just below her knees, showing to him her pretty legs. Her hair was pulled up and styled in a tasteful bun, exposing to him her delicate pale neck. Her ears were adorned with pretty red butterflies, while on her feet were strawberry-colored sandals. "Close your mouth idiot and tell me what you think," Rukia demanded a little nervously. "Wow, you look..." "I look what," she prompted.

"You look unbelievable," he finished. "What's that supposed to mean, you jerk," Rukia cried kicking him in the stomach. "I meant you look beautiful damn it," he corrected through his coughs. "Oh, thank you," Rukia said blushing. "C'mon, let's go," Ichigo said picking himself up off the floor, taking Rukia's hand and leading her out the door. "You kids have fun," Karin called after them mockingly.

Five minutes later, the group met up at the entrance of the carnival. "Wow, look at all this stuff!" Rukia exclaimed in wonder. She still held Ichigo's hand, something that everyone took notice of. "Okay guys, how about we split up and meet back here later," Ichigo suggested. He didn't know about Uryu and Chad, but he certainly wanted to be alone with his date. "Sure," they all agreed. And with that, they split up.

"What should we do first?" Rukia questioned. "I guess we could go on a ride or something," Ichigo answered. "Like what kind of ride?" "Let's go on that rollercoaster," Ichigo said pulling Rukia along beside him to get on line. "Wait, what's a rollercoaster?" Ichigo put a finger to her lips, effectively stunning her into silence before pointing up at one of the carts that was coming around the track. Rukia watched in awe as it hurtled down one of the long hills.

"That looks a bit dangerous," she observed. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me miss big bad Lieutenant is afraid to go on a rollercoaster," Ichigo teased. Aactually she was, but if he wanted to act like that she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. "No, i'm not," she snapped yanking her hand from Ichigo's grasp and marching ahead of him to get inside one of the arriving carts. Realizing he had said something wrong, Ichigo mentally kicked himself as he followed her.

"Listen Rukia, there's nothing to be afraid of, and you know I'd never let anything happen to you," he said trying to make up for his earlier mistake. "I guess so," Rukia allowed. As their cart began to climb the huge hill, Rukia snatched back Ichigo's hand and proceeded to squeeze the life out of it. "It's fine, Rukia," Ichigo assured while trying to loosen her bone-crushing grip. Soon enough they were plummeting down the hill, and Rukia let out an ear-splitting scream. But eventually she found herself enjoying the rush of freedom and flight. By the end of the ride she was cheering and laughing with Ichigo.

"That was great!" she declared. "Let's go again." And so they did, four more times. As it turned out, Rukia was an adrenaline junkie and Ichigo couldn't find the heart to say no to her. Finally, they were both dizzy and Ichigo managed to convince her to do something else. The couple soon found themselves standing in front of a shooting game booth. The objective, Ichigo explained to Rukia, was to hit the very small target and win a stuffed animal. At first Rukia thought it was stupid, but her view quickly changed when she spotted a Chappy doll as one of the prizes.

"I must have that!" she exclaimed picking up the gun. But, try as she might, Rukia could not hit the target. "Give me that," Ichigo ordered gruffly, snatching the gun from his pouting date. In one quick burst, he nailed the target, and secured Rukia her chappy bunny. Rukia crushed the thing to her chest, her face lighting up with joy. "Yay!" Looking up, she then rushed at Ichigo and hugged him with all her might. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ichigo," she cried. "No problem," Ichigo said, his face growing warm. It was a good thing Rukia couldn't see him now with her face burried in his chest.

Knowing Rukia had a sweet tooth, Ichigo next went to buy her some cotton candy. "I don't understand, cotton is a plant right, so how is it candy?" Rukia asked. "Look its different okay, now just try some," Ichigo said shoving the pink cone in her face. Rukia daintily nibbled off a piece. "Mmm, it melts in your mouth, and its so sugary," Rukia cried taking a bigger bite. "Have some Ichigo," Rukia offered extending the cone to him. He hesitated for only a moment before complying with her wishes. And so the couple continued to walk through the carnival, while sharing a cone of cotton candy.

The hours flew by, their fun never ending. At one point, Rukia had spotted a carousel, and had immediately watned to ride it. Ichigo had told her that it was for little kids, and he was definitely not coming with her. However, he soon found himself astride a tan horse while Rukia rode next to him on a brown one. During the ride, Ichigo had teased her that she better enjoy this, because it would be the only time she was ever taller then him. OF course, this had sparked Rukia's wicked temper, and the next time her horse was up while his was down she lashed out viciously with her foot. It connected with Ichigo's ribs, sending him hurtling off the horse and skidding onto the platform, making the ride stop. All the kids had laughed at him, while Rukia had looked mildly apologetic.

Before they knew it, it was almost time for the carnival to close. As Ichigo was leading her towards the gate, Rukia spotted the ferris wheel. She came to a stop, jerking Ichigo back as well seeing as she once again had hold of his hand. "What is it?" he asked. "That," Rukia said pointing up at the ride. "I want to go on that." "I should have known," Ichigo commented. "You and your high places." The place had emptied significantly at this time, so they did not have to wait on line for this ride. Rukia sat contentedly beside Ichigo as the cart rose slowly into the air.

"Hey Rukia, I know we confessed that we loved each other, but we never really made it official," Ichigo spoke up suddenly. "What do you mean?" Rukia asked, turning her head to face him. Looking deeply into her eyes, Ichigo asked, "Rukia, will you be my girlfriend." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "But Ichigo, I thought I already was your girlfriend." "Huh." "Well I'm a girl, and I've always been your friend so I don't..." "No," Ichigo interrupted. "A girlfriend is someone who is more then just a friend, someone who your involved with romantically."

"Oh," Rukia said her brow smoothing. "Well in that case, yes Ichigo, I will be your girlfriend." Smiling, Ichigo gathered his girlfriend in his arms, and once the ferris wheel reached its peak he kissed her passionately.

"That was so funny!" Hikari cried through peals of laughter. "You kicked daddy off the carousel." "I think it was sweet when you won Mother that stuffed bunny," Kiseki told her father. "Hey dad, what was Grandpa Isshin going to say about you?" Hoshi asked.

"That's a good question Hoshi, I've always wondered that too," Rukia spoke up. "He said he was starting to think that you might be..." "Uh nothing, that's not important, hey why don't we all go get some snacks or something this story will take forever yeah let's go." And with that barely inteligible sentence, Ichigo jumped up and dashed for the kitchen. "Ooh I want a snack," Hikari piped up following after him. Rukia, Kiseki and Hoshi all shared a laugh at his expense. "Okay, let's go join them," Rukia said rising from the couch and gesturing for her kids to follow her. "But when we come back, we'll tell you about the time we first celebrated your dad's birthday as a couple."


End file.
